(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detachable cross wrench structure whose torque value can be adjusted, more particularly to a simple, easy and practical wrench capable of achieving the synergic effect of a quick rotation and a simple torque setting of the wrench through simple and easy insertion and setting adjustment.
(b) Description of the Related Art
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 7,228,766 entitled “Detachable cross wrench” and issued to the inventor of the present invention, the detachable cross wrench refers to a specific wrench that can be disassembled for storage and quickly assembled for use, and such wrench is very suitable to be packaged, stored and used quickly while providing the effect of applying force easily to accelerate and assist the rotation of the wrench, so that such wrench is welcome by users. However, the inventor discovered later that professional users requiring a setting of the torque have to change to a torque adjusting wrench to prevent damages to a screw while applying too much force to secure the screw. It shows that such patented technology still has a minor shortcoming on performance.
As well known, the so-called torque adjusting wrench (not shown in the figure) refers to a wrench with a design of having an operating end and a force applying end engaged with each other, and a powerful elastic element for providing a strong friction between related component modules, so that when the force applied to the wrench reaches a predetermined value, a setback occurs at the engaging portion of the operating end and the force applying end, and users may know about the situation immediately and stop applying force to prevent damages to the wrench by excessive force.
From related literatures, we learn that all conventional torque adjusting wrenches are primarily designed with a F-shaped handle and most of them doe not come with a cross-shaped design, so that the wrench cannot be rotated quickly to shorten the operating time effectively and improve the operating efficiency, unless users carry both cross wrench and torque adjusting wrench all the time and use them alternately, and the operation by using both wrenches alternately brings tremendous inconvenience to users. Obviously, the conventional wrench requires improvements.